Overnight Duty
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Quentin Lance could not believe his luck. Or rather lack of…. Officer Lance longed for a more productive night while on duty. He may just get what he wished for. Random oneshot drabble. Basically set sometime after the start of Season 2. Contains some possible upcoming characters.


_Quentin Lance could not believe his luck. Or rather lack of…. __Officer Lance longed for a more productive night while on duty. He may just get what he wished for. Random oneshot drabble. Basically set sometime after the start of Season 2. Contains some possible upcoming characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else related to DC Universe. Apologizes if Lance or others seem a little OOC._

* * *

Quentin Lance could not believe his luck. Or rather lack of. He was once a top detective in the police department of Starling City. Taking on tough investigations with determination and sternness. Ever since The Hood showed up and went prowling the streets, seeking his own personal version of justice, Lance's life has never been the same. He to this day has no idea why the Hood, or apparently as he has recently mentioned wanting to be called Arrow, chose him of all people as a close informant. That constant move, along with the "stunt" of going off on his own to defuse an alleged bomb under the Glades (as the chief so boldly explained), Detective Lance was demoted to title of Officer. His new duties mainly consisted of being on call and writing parking tickets.

Tonight wasn't much different. With a shortage of police force due to the protection call for one of those so called charity events with all the protesting going on lately, he was sent to check out an accident with some kind of spilled chemicals. So not to "screw up" again, the new forensic scientist from the station was sent with him. So really, he was there to stand watch while the newbie collected the samples.

Lance huffed quietly and folded his arms. He was really stuck with this new transfer from Central City. Barry Allen or whatever his name was. Considered one of the top minds in forensics in the surrounding areas. 'Starling City should be proud to have someone like him part of their ranks.' As he was told from his boss. It would take Lance a while to see that from this ever so talkative blonde young man before him.

Allen crouched down and carefully dragged a q-tip across the spilled matter and pulled out a small plastic bag. "So on one of my first cases…" Lance practically droned out the young man as he continued his story. He would love to be on that squad for protection duty then stuck here. At least there would be more action than Mr. Motormouth.

While Allen chatted away, collecting samples, Lance perked up as he picked up a feminine call for help. Lance reached for his gun on his belt. "Stay here," he ordered Allen, "I need to check something out."

Lance quickly paced forward with his gun positioned down in front of him. He heard muffled cries and indistinguishable talk and laughter from at least a few men and rounded the corner. These men were most likely drunk as they continued to laugh, one of them holding a struggling petite brunette in his arms while making smootchy faces. Before Lance had a chance to approach and yell freeze, a dark figure appeared high behind the men. Lance narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his gun. If this was the vigilante, he was going to have to take him in. Lance no more blinked when a blonde masked young woman clothed in black attire leaped down into view. She took a fighting stance towards the men.

"Girls don't like jerks," She said boldly. The men whistled and did cat calls. Lance watched as her fists tightened before suddenly throwing accurate punches and kicks, easily taking down the guys. The petite brunette took the chance to escape her captors. It took a moment for the stunned officer to gain is composure and quickly move forward.

"S-stop!" Lance ordered. "Step away and put your hands behind your head."

The young woman punched out the last guy who crumbled down to the ground before turning around to face him. "You would take in someone wanting to stop a woman from being assaulted?" The young woman questioned with fierceness.

Lance stepped forward, his weapon still pointed. "Your help is appreciated Miss, but it is not your place to go looking for trouble." Lance would have continued more if it wasn't for the way the blonde seemed to tense and stare at him. As he began to relax his stance, without warning, the young woman suddenly turned and took off, instantly out of sight. Officer Lance lowered his gun completely, letting out an agitated sigh before placing it back on the holster of his belt. He nearly jumped when Allen suddenly spoke from right behind him.

"Wow. The transfer I was picked for was definitely sent to the right place. You have all sorts of people dressing up to take down petty thugs."

Lance would have rolled his eyes at the comment if he wasn't confused. Sure, his first thoughts upon seeing her was annoyed on that these "vigilantes" seem to be multiplying, but now, he didn't know what to think. The way that the blonde young woman dressed in black looked at him, Lance couldn't help feeling like maybe there was some way that she knew him. Or he knew her. His tired mind refused to fully work in turning the gears. At least not the right ones.

Allen pulled Lance out of his thoughts. "Lance, should you, I don't know, maybe do something about these guys?"

Lance blinked before he merely replied, "Yeah," Allen studied the officer further with an eyebrow raised as Lance tied up the guys and went to the car to call in the disturbance. He paused, wondering if he should add in who the thugs were taken out by. _Not if I want to stay on this police force_, he thought to himself.

After the confirmation that another cruiser would soon be on their way to take the guys in for questioning, the young forensic investigator leaned against the car and sighed in relief. "Good. Once we can get back to the station, I can run some tests and eat that pizza burger that has been calling my name." This time, Lance did roll his eyes at Allen who just grinned.

* * *

_Yeah, I will end it there. Sorry if things seemed rushed or disorganized. This is only a random one-shot drabble that formed in my mind. Just a way, as I have heard rumors, that Barry Allen could be introduced along with Lance seeing Canary the first time. No idea how that could happen. I hope Barry didn't come off too Wally. :P _


End file.
